staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
25 Lipca 2006
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Przegląd prasy 6.15,6.45,715,7.45; Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33; Był taki dzień 6.34,7.35 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Kucyki z Gwiezdnego Wzgórza, seria II - Zdrowe odżywianie odc.8 (Just desserts); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Sąsiedzi - Pralka 17 (Pracka); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1983); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Krecik - Krecik i urodziny odc.34 (Der Maulwurf und die Geburtstagsfeier); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1995); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Zygzaki - Deszczyk; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Fantaghiro - Zły Dżin odc.14 (The genie of Evil); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 Co i jak (TV) - Koty odc. 16 (WAS ist WAS. Katzen / Cats); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2003); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:20 Extr@ - język angielski dla młodzieży - Szykuje się wesele odc.13/30 (Extr@: A Wedding in the Air) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Zwierzęta świata - Niedźwiedzie w ukrytej kamerze 1/2 (Bears: Spy In The Woods) 26'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); reż.:John Downer; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Plebania - odc. 673; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 674; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Sprawa się rypła 84'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Janusz Kidawa; wyk.:Franciszek Pieczka, Anna Miesiączek, Roch Sygitowicz, Wawrzyn Pytlarz, Justyna Pilarz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Był taki dzień; felieton 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Klan - odc.1065; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Klan - odc.1066; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Zrób to - odc.17; program satyryczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc.2936 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3151); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc.2937 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3152); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Daleko od szosy - odc. 6/7 - Egzamin; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Przed Sopotem - [ odc.10 ]; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Muminki - Włóczykij wyrusza na północ odc.21 (Snufkin goes south); serial animowany kraj prod.Holandia (1990); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Zagubieni - odc.11 (Lost ep.11 "All the Best Cowboys"); serial kraj prod.USA (2004); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Zagubieni - odc.12 (Lost ep.12 "Whatever the Case May Be"); serial kraj prod.USA (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Sprawa dla reportera; program Elżbiety Jaworowicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Wiadomości 22:35 Prosto w oczy; program Moniki Olejnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Sport 22:55 Był taki dzień; felieton 22:58 Twój sprzeciw ma znaczenie ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 Zbrodnia z miłości (Crime of Passion, A) 90'; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2003); reż.:Charles Wilkimson; wyk.:Cynthia Gibb, Gordon Currie, Tom Butler, Sebastian Spence; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:40 Śladami złodziei aniołów - Rubens z Kalisza; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Członki ciała - Brzuchy i pośladki cz.1 (Extreme Body Parts II. Bellies and Butts); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada, Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Był taki dzień; felieton 01:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Pół na pół - serial komediowy odc. 13/23 reż. Ellen Gittelsohn, USA 2002 06:20 Ocean Avenue - telenowela odc. 30/130 reż. Adele Bertei, Jonathan Wyche, Jason Sklaver, USA/ Szwecja 2002 07:05 Telezakupy 07:20 Wakacje z Dwójką Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki - serial przygodowy odc. 9/66 reż. Joe Johnston, USA 1989 08:05 Na dobre i na złe: Przejście - serial obyczajowy odc. 22 reż. Teresa Kotlarczyk, Polska 2003 09:00 Śpiewające fortepiany: Jarosław Kret, Zygmunt Chajzer, Anna Mamczur, Alicja Borkowska - teleturniej muzyczny 09:50 Wakacje z Dwójką Raj na ziemi: Oazy w Arktyce - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 USA 2001 10:50 Telezakupy 11:05 M jak miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 386 reż. Piotr Wereśniak/Waldemar Szarek, Polska 2003 11:55 Klinika pod kangurem - serial przygodowy odc. 22/25 reż. Michael Carson, Australia/ USA/ Wlk. Brytania 2003 12:25 Wakacje z Dwójką Książę i surfingowiec - film przygodowy reż. Arye Gross, wyk. Sean Kellman, Jennifer O'Neill, Katie Johnston, Linda Cardellini USA 1999 13:55 Lokatorzy: Nadmiar motywacji - serial komediowy odc. 148 reż. Feridun Erol, Polska 2003 14:25 Znaki czasu - magazyn 14:45 Wydarzenia, wydarzenia... - magazyn kulturalny 15:05 Statek miłości - serial komediowy odc. 18/25 reż. Mort Nathan, Niemcy/ USA 2002 16:00 Panorama 16:15 Czterdziestolatek: Otwarcie trasy, czyli czas wolny - serial obyczajowy odc. 8/21 reż. Jerzy Gruza, Polska 1975 17:05 Zorro - serial przygodowy odc. 61/78 reż. Norman Foster, USA 1957 17:30 Daję słowo - Mistrzowie Mowy Polskiej w 2006 roku - reportaż 17:55 Pogoda 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 19:00 Miss Universe - retransmisja odc. 1 19:55 Zmiennicy: Fartowny dzień - serial komediowy odc. 8/15 reż. Stanisław Bareja, Polska 1986 21:05 Miss Universe - retransmisja odc. 2 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Biznes - program publicystyczny 22:25 Sport telegram 22:35 Pogoda 22:50 Wieczór filmowy. Kocham kino Purpurowa róża z Kairu - komedia reż. Woody Allen, wyk. Mia Farrow, Jeff Daniels, Danny Aiello, Irving Metzman USA 1985 00:10 Wieczór filmowy. Kocham kino Portret rodzinny we wnętrzu - dramat obyczajowy reż. Luchino Visconti, wyk. Burt Lancaster, Helmut Berger, Silvana Mangano, Romolo Valli Francja/ Włochy 1974 02:15 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Regionalna 06:20 Echa dnia 06:45 Telezakupy 07:00 Telekurier 07:25 Książki z górnej półki 07:30 Kurier 07:45 OTV 08:30 Kurier 08:35 Kurier gospodarczy 08:48 Gość dnia 09:00 Istota uzdrawiania: Homeopatia – serial dok. 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Kurier gospodarczy 09:55 Przystanek praca 10:10 Telezakupy 10:30 Kurier 10:40 Kurier gospodarczy 10:47 Gość dnia 11:00 Telekurier 11:30 Kurier 11:45 Okiem mistrza 12:00 Bukowińskie tradycje – reportaż 12:15 Lepsze miasto – reportaż 12:30 Kurier 12:35 Na wolności: Operacja lemur – serial dok. 13:30 Kurier 14:00 Gość dnia 14:15 Niepokonani – reportaż 14:30 Kurier 14:45 Regiony kultury 15:00 Świat – magazyn międzynarodowy 15:30 Kurier 16:00 Istota uzdrawiania: Homeopatia – serial dok. 16:30 Kurier 16:45 OTV 17:30 Kurier 17:50 OTV 19:00 Światy niezwykłe (1): Japonia – serial dok. 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 21:00 Echa dnia 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:45 OTV 22:15 To jest temat: Życie jak chleb – cykl reportaży 22:30 Kurier 23:00 Technika szpiegowska (3): Zabójcze gry – serial dok. 23:55 Felicity (14) – serial obycz. 00:40 Dzień róż (1) – dramat, Australia 1998 02:20 Kurier 02:35 Kurier sportowy 02:45 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07:00 Adam i Ewa - telenowela reż. Paweł Nowicki, Polska 2000 07:30 Sonic X - serial animowany 08:00 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 09:00 Szpital na perypetiach - serial komediowy reż. Krzysztof Jaroszyński, Polska 2002 09:30 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1991 10:00 Dziki - serial sensacyjno-komediowy reż. Grzegorz Warchoł, Polska 2003 10:45 O Rety! Kabarety! - Extra - program rozrywkowy 11:00 Joan z Arkadii - serial obyczajowy reż. Barbara Hall, Jack Bender i inni, USA 2003 12:00 Quizmania - teleturniej 12:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 13:00 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 13:30 Szpital na perypetiach - serial komediowy reż. Krzysztof Jaroszyński, Polska 2002 14:00 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 14:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 15:45 Wydarzenia 16:05 Prognoza pogody 16:10 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1991 16:50 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 17:50 Rodzina zastępcza plus - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:15 Slumsy Beverly Hills - komediodramat reż. Tamara Jenkins, wyk. Natasha Lyonne, Alan Arkin, Bryna Weiss, Marisa Tomei USA 1998 21:55 Studio LOTTO 22:05 24 godziny - serial sensacyjny reż. John Cassar, USA 2003 23:05 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 00:05 Biznes Wydarzenia - magazyn ekonomiczny 00:25 Prognoza pogody 00:30 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 02:30 Love TV - program rozrywkowy 04:00 BoomBox - program muzyczny 05:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 06:10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:30 Telesklep 07:25 Usterka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 07:55 Rozmowy w toku: Komórka zniszczyła mi życie! - talk show 08:55 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10:05 No to gramy! - teleturniej 10:55 Telesklep 11:20 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 11:50 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 12:30 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 581-583 Polska 2003 13:45 Najemnicy - serial sensacyjny odc. 3/20 reż. Dan Gordon, USA/ Kanada 1997 14:40 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy odc. 1 reż. Daniel Attias, David Barrett i inni, USA 2003 15:35 Barwy grzechu - telenowela odc. 138/160 reż. Denise Saraceni, Brazylia 2004 16:35 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 17:30 Magda M. - serial obyczajowy odc. 14/15 reż. Jacek Borcuch, Maciej Dejczer, Polska 2005 18:30 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:10 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 20:50 Dowody zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 19/23 USA 2004 21:45 Bez śladu - serial kryminalny odc. 17/24 USA 2003 22:40 Szymon Majewski Show: Jolanta Fraszyńska i Grzegorz Markowski - program rozrywkowy 23:40 Sopot Festival 2006: Koncert na molo - koncert 01:20 Siłacze - program rozrywkowy 02:20 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02:40 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 03:40 Telesklep 04:05 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.45 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny 06.10 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 06.35 VIP – wydarzenia i plotki 07.00 Muzyczne listy – magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market – magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Pokemon (232) – serial animowany, Japonia/USA (powt.} 09.00 KOT, czyli Ktoś Ogromnie Tajemniczy – program rozrywkowy 10.00 Roseanne (48) – serial komediowy, USA (powt.) 10.30 Skrzydła (48) – serial komediowy, USA (powt.) 11.00 TiVi Sekcja – program rozrywkowy 12.00 Daję słowo – teleturniej 12.45 Kasa na bank – teleturniej 13.45 Muzyczne listy – program muzyczny 14.40 Kasa na bank – teleturniej 15.10 Pokemon (237) – serial animowany, Japonia/USA 15.40 Dekoratornia – magazyn wnętrzarski 16.10 KOT, czyli Ktoś Ogromnie Tajemniczy – program rozrywkowy 17.15 Roseanne (49) – serial komediowy, USA 17.45 Skrzydła (49) – serial komediowy, USA 18.15 Daję słowo – teleturniej 19.00 TiVi Sekcja – program rozrywkowy 20.00 Z Archiwum X (4) – serial sensacyjny, USA 21.00 Millennium (9) – serial sensacyjny, USA 22.00 Kowboje przestrzeni – komedia SF, Irlandia/USA 1996 00.05 Z Archiwum X (4) – serial sensacyjny, USA 01.00 Kasa na bank – teleturniej 01.55 Biznes Wydarzenia, Prognoza pogody 02.15 Muzyczne listy – magazyn muzyczny 03.05 FIFA Futbol Mundial – magazyn 03.30 V-max – magazyn motoryzacyjny 03.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:35 Strażnik kasy interaktywny program rozrywkowy... stereo 06:30 Telesklep 07:20 Zawód glina serial sensacyjny... 08:20 Zaklęte serce telenowela obyczajowy... stereo 09:10 Wyspa nadziei serial obyczajowy... 10:05 Przystanek Alaska serial obyczajowy... stereo 11:05 Strażnik kasy interaktywny program rozrywkowy... stereo 12:05 Telesklep 14:25 Zaklęte serce telenowela obyczajowy... stereo 15:15 Wyspa nadziei serial obyczajowy... 16:10 Kochane kłopoty serial obyczajowy... stereo 17:10 Seans filmowy interaktywny program rozrywkowy... stereo 18:10 Przystanek Alaska serial obyczajowy... stereo 19:10 Kochane kłopoty serial obyczajowy... stereo 20:10 Najemnicy II serial sensacyjny... stereo 21:05 Próba sił film obyczajowy... stereo 23:25 Bob Roberts film obyczajowy... stereo 01:25 Co za tydzień magazyn... 01:55 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.00 Wiadomości, Prognoza pogody 8.15 Kwadrans po ósmej 8.30 10 minut tylko dla siebie 8.40 Talent za talent: Marysia Sadowska 9.05 Anatol (18) - serial animowany 9.30 Tęczowa bajeczka: Bajeczka o nutach 9.40 Pastor i społecznik - reportaż 10.00 Ród Gąsieniców (1/6) - serial historyczny 10.50 Kocha, lubi, szanuje... - wywiad Doroty Wellmann 11.00 Zaproszenie 11.25 Sprawa dla reportera 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Klan (1093) - serial 12.40 Plebania (479) - serial 13.05 Jubileusz Marka Grechuty - koncert galowy Studenckiego Festiwalu Piosenki: A wszystko to ty... 13.55 Pogranicze w ogniu (23/24) - serial sensacyjny 14.55 Czy te oczy mogą kłamać - piosenki Agnieszki Osieckiej śpiewa zespół Raz Dwa Trzy 15.45 Muzeum Zamoyskich w Kozłówce - film dokumentalny 16.15 Ojczyzna-polszcyzna - program prof. Jana Miodka 16.30 Talent za talent: Marysia Sadowska 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Ród Gąsieniców (1/6) - serial 18.15 Pastor i społecznik - reportaż 18.30 Sprawa dla reportera 19.00 Wieści polonijne 19.15 Dobranocka: Miś Uszatek 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport, Pogoda 20.10 Klan (1093) - serial obyczajowy 20.35 Plebania (479) - serial obyczajowy 21.00 Jubileusz Marka Grechuty - koncert galowy Studenckiego Festiwalu Piosenki: A wszystko to ty 21.50 Pero, pero - jubileusz Jana Kaczmarka 22.40 Kochaj mnie (149) - telenowela dokumentalna 23.00 Wakacje z...: Podwodna Polska - Tożsamność wraku - reportaż 23.30 Panorama 23.50 Biznes, Sport telegram, Pogoda 0.00 Prosto w oczy 0.15 Programy powtórkowe CANAL+ 07:05 Łapu capu 07:15 Nie przegap 07:25 Diabelski młyn 08:00 Spin City (18) 08:30 Detektyw Monk (14) 09:20 Park Narodowy Tarangire – film dok. 10:20 Dobry pasterz – thriller, Kanada 2004 11:55 Grupa specjalna – film sensacyjny, Hongkong 2000 13:35 Był sobie ślub – komedia romantyczna, USA 2004 15:15 Wojak Churchill – komedia, Wielka Brytania 2004 16:45 Sahara – film przygodowy, USA/W. Bryt. 1983 18:35 Szeregowiec Dolot – film animowany, Wielka Brytania 2005 20:00 Diabelski młyn 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu capu 21:00 Premiera: Prochy Angeli – dramat, Irlandia/USA 1999 23:30 Bezdroża – dramat, USA 2004 01:40 Kobieta z prowincji – dramat, Polska 1985 03:25 Opowieści z krypty – Rycerz złych mocy – horror, USA 1995 HBO 06:30 Zapomnienie – dramat, Kanada 2002 08:00 Szybka zmiana – film obyczajowy, USA 1984 09:40 Gość w dom – komedia, USA 1995 11:30 Dale Earnhardt – film biograficzny, USA 2004 13:05 Bez żalu – film obyczajowy, USA 2004 14:40 Księżniczka na lodzie – film dla młodzieży, USA/Kanada 2005 16:15 Kobieta – Kot – film sensacyjny, USA 2004 18:00 Terry – dramat, Kanada 2005 19:30 Nawiedzony dwór – komedia, USA 2003 21:00 Trawka (8) 21:30 Sześć stóp pod ziemią (55) 22:20 Jiminy Glick w Lalawood – komedia, Kanada 2004 23:50 Trzeci kierunek – film kryminalny, USA 2004 01:15 Czasem w kwietniu – dramat wojenny, Francja/USA/Ruanda 2005 03:30 Cinema, cinema 03:55 Kobieta – Kot – film sensacyjny, USA 2004 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku